Gold Piercing Love
by NJShorts
Summary: When Aegle finds herself caught in a love triangle between the golden god of the bow and the raving god of battle and bloodlust, she must allow her fickle heart to sort through its increasingly complicated feelings before tensions rise to a fever pitch and threaten to explode.
1. Chapter 1

He watched her from a distance,

His eyes unable to leave her for a second after landing there by chance.

And he wondered how he was unable to see her there before.

She was breathtaking, her allure undeniable.

Dark hair shone gold in the rays of the setting sun behind her, every strand curling this way and that, ending just below her shoulders.

He envied the wine colored fabric clinging so modestly to the smooth skin he so desperately longed to feel beneath his fingers.

He took offense to the areas of skin that remained bare only, it seemed, for the sake of teasing him.

Her warm brown shoulders leading gently to the firm swell of her breasts. Her bare middle and the length of her legs.

It was torture he'd never known until now.

"That, my lord, is my youngest sister, Aegle." The nymph at his side informed him.

He'd all but forgotten her presence save for the arm wound through his. He tore his eyes away from the vision before long enough to acknowledge her.

She merely repeated knowledge he already knew and her once sought after presence now irritated him.

He returned his eyes to the nymph in the distance.

Aegle lifted a delicate hand to the trunk of the dark tree at her side and ran her palm over the rough surface. Her rose colored mouth moved softly as she spoke inaudibly.

Beneath her hand, the tree radiated a soft light, extending all the way to the golden apples hanging from its branches.

It was a stunning sight that could only be challenged by the smile that spread from her eyes to her lips.

A smile, in response, found its way to his mouth.

"It's an honor, really." Her sister, Hespera, began again.

His blue eyes fell to her once more, his annoyance burning fiercely behind them.

She must have taken the intensity in his eyes as desire for she continued.

"Tending this garden and maintaining its beauty for the Queen of the gods herself. My sisters and I take much pride in it."

"She is beautiful."

Confusion drifted over Hespera's lovely features. She followed the gaze of the god who's arm she held closely and realization set in.

"Perhaps we can persuade her to join us although I must tell you that she is not as well versed in the acts of love as my second sister and I."

He frowned at the subtle insult masked as simple information and silently vowed to but the knowledge the older nymph so openly bragged about to the test.

Sly comments aside, he was more than enticed by the idea of sharing a bed with the beauty before him and minded not to let the opportunity flutter by.

He replaced his frown with the most charming smile he could muster, which proved to be no task for him, and fully faced Hespera.

"Introduce me."

"Of course."

She led him over to where Aegle stood with her back to them. They slowed to a stop a few paces away so not to startle the girl.

"Sister," Hespera greeted. "We have a visitor."

Aegle spun around, her hair flouncing about her shoulders.

Her eyes, as golden as the apples she tended, met the gods briefly before being shielded by a thick fall of lashes.

"I am honored, Lord of Light." She bowed gracefully before him.

Unable to resist touching her, he took a step forward and took her hand, earning him another look into her soft eyes.

"The honor is mine." He replied, bring her fingers to his lips.

She smiled gently, causing his heart to leap, before pulling her hand away.

He held her gaze until she looked away, drawn by the voice he was beginning to detest.

"Aegle, would you like to join Erytheia and I as we entertain our guest? I'm sure it would be an occasion none would hope to miss." Hespera informed her.

Aegle pondered this for a moment.

"I would love to." She declared.

A smile instantly leapt to Apollo's face but feel just as quickly as she continued.

"But I'm afraid I must respectfully decline."

Hespera raised her eyebrow, confused though not clearly as much as the god.

"For what reason, sister?"

"I'm afraid my heart may belong to another."


	2. Chapter 2

Honey colored curls clung to sweat soaked skin as thin fingers worked against solid flesh.

Hespera quickened her wrist, tightening her grip on the god until his seed spilled onto her hand and the hard floor beneath them.

Apollo sighed heavily, content for now as he reached for a corner of the sheet thrown haphazardly over the side of the bed.

He began to clean himself, his thoughts already leagues away from the nymph before him and the portion of the night they shared.

Hespera climbed to her feet, her mind also moving as swift as the messenger god.

Only a fool would think she hadn't noticed the moment the healer god was taken by her sister.

The way his eyes moved over Aegle with desire and a hunger that would have her so cheaply cast aside.

Her suggestion to include her in their romp was only a means for her to show up her sister and fully own the gods lust.

And when he so readily accepted, jealously was all but pushed aside, for her plan would certainly work.

Better yet when Aegle revealed that she loved another and the hope in his blue eyes dimed.

The fool she was to believe so easily that she had won, that his mind had strayed even one inch from her adored sister.

When he pulled hungrily at her robes and unabashed lust rekindled the fire in his eyes. When he thrust himself into her with such force that her teeth snapped together and his name formed on her lips. Every single sound he uttered,

Was all for her. She was used, a mere substitute for a hand, and it was never more apparent than when he mounted her from behind, his thrusts becoming erratic as he neared his breaking point, and called out her sisters name instead of her own.

Only once had he seen Aegle and never hand he lain with her, and yet she held his so tightly that he thought of her as he made love to another.

Hespera was not one to be out done, she never had been. She was always the sister that was preferred over the others especially by men.

She refused to be cast away like some mortal in a brothel.

Apollo released the sheet and let it return to its place next to the bed.

In front of him, Hespera retrieved the pillow she'd placed beneath her knees and set it on the bed.

"It was an honor pleasing you, my lord. I do hope you enjoyed it."

Her green-brown eyes flashed with something Apollo couldn't quite recognize.

"I certainly did."

His eyes followed her to a table in the corner of the room that held a chest. She opened in and removed a robe which she draped over her body.

"Perhaps next time you come to see _me_ you won't be so preoccupied."

He raised an eyebrow. "Preoccupied was I? Well perhaps next time there will be something worth keeping my attention."

And with a wave of his hand, he disappeared in a cloud of golden mist.


	3. Chapter 3

Blush pink peonies dotted the water that swirled around Aegle's bare skin.

She'd added them to the bath that evening to please her master and now she stood stock still, waiting for her response.

Her master regarded her with a steady gaze, noting each rise and fall of her full chest.

"You look beautiful this way, Aegle. Standing before me, exposed. Truly stunning."

Her master's soft words sent her heart fluttering. She craved the gentle lull of that voice, wanted to hear it for eternity.

"This news you bring pleases me." The voice continued. "It seems the Fates wish to add another piece to our little game. So be it. The end result shall be that much more spectacular, don't you agree?"

Aegle nodded her head once. "Yes, master."

Her master's full lips curved into a smile. "Excellent. Now, regarding your request."

Aegle watched her master lift a finger to beckon her forward.

She obeyed, crossing the bath in a trance. She'd waited so patiently to touch her master, to feel the heat of her master's skin beneath her finger tips.

She reached out her hand, hopping to close the small distance that separated the two but was stopped short by an iron grip around her wrist.

Amusement seeped into her master's voice. "Not just yet, my dear. All good things come in time. You must show me that you are well versed in the acts of love making."

"I want to show you." Aegle plead.

Her master gently guided her wrist until her hand was placed over the junction between her legs.

"Practice makes perfect."


End file.
